The Duelist and the Runaway! A grand Battle at Whisky Peak! Part 3
Chapter 3: Duelist's Judgment Anouncer: '''And that’s that, ladies and gentlemen! The first finalist position has been claimed by the Obsidian Pirates! And now there are only two more fights remaining before that. Now for the last Semi-final round. Rachel Cain Vs “Stonewall” Eddie! '''Jessica: '''And now it’s my turn to fight. Pleasure talking to you. '''Marley: '''I thought your name was- '''Jessica: '''shhhhhh. '''Marley: '''Oh… oh yeah… heheheh. '''Dimitri: '''I won’t ask this time… Good luck. '''Jessica: '''Thanks. And.. you’re right '''Dimitri: '''Oh? '''Jessica: I really am running away from somebody. And with that enigmatic comment, she walks away. Byrn frowns and gives Dimitri a sidelong glance. Byrn: 'You’re happy to let her fight, captain? Are you quite sure she’s strong enough to handle this guy? '''Dimitri: '''Strong? Maybe, maybe not, can’t tell yet. Smart enough, yes definitely. Besides, can we really do anything to stop her? '''Byrn: '''Well, as long as you’re certain. ''Despite his apparent reassurance, Byrn quietly checks his gauntlet to make sure it is still active. Marley glances at him, but says nothing. Ed appears somewhat more sober than the previous night, but still unkempt and rather angry. He now wields a metal club as opposed to his wooden bat, and also wears a black bandana. A couple of bandages wrapped around his midsection are the only sign of his previous injury. 'Ed: '''Oh, hello poppet... I heard my opponent was a girly that got seeded. Wasn’t expecting you. Want me to go easy on you? ''Jessica now has a more focussed, determined expression, and radiates quiet confidence, making a startling contrast to her earlier demeanour. 'Jessica: '''If you intend to win this fight, don’t bother holding back. '''Ed: '''huh. Well said for girl- ''Jessica’s arm whips down, and something glinting twangs into the ground by Ed’s foot 'Jessica: '''Throwing dart. At this distance, you are as good as helpless against me. Convinced yet? ''Dimitri frowns to himself, tilts his head to one side curiously, and then starts to smile. Ed shudders at the near miss, but then also smirks 'Ed: '''Alright, I’m cracking yer skull. '' He raises his bat and charges straight at Jessica, with all the finesse of a flying brick. 'Marley: '''Woah! That guy really needs to learn to dodge! As M''arley had correctly assumed, running directly at her earns Ed several long darts sticking into his shoulder. Jessica literally turns and runs away as Ed swipes at her, before turning back as he stops to pull the darts loose. They are surprisingly large, the size of small daggers, but don’t seem that sharp, not even drawing blood from the strike. However, Jessica smiles confidently. 'Jessica: '''I’ve already won this fight. '''Ed: '''Huh? It’s just a scratch! '''Jessica: '''that’s all I need. I recommend not waving your arm around much. Might stop it spreading. ''Realisation strikes, and Ed’s leering grin fails. He clutches at his shoulder suddenly and winces. 'Ed: '''Poison? '''Jessica: '''Nothing too nasty. You’ll be fine in an hour or so, less if you try to keep still as much as possible. I’ll have defeated you by then of course. '''Ed: '''You! why… ugh… that stings… '''Jessica: '''I don’t suppose you can use that club left handed? '''Ed: '''Grr.. You ain’t some ordinary wench, are you? '''Jessica: '''Did you honestly think I was? ''In the audience, Byrn turns to Dimitri, who is chuckling to himself. 'Byrn: '''Captain? '''Dimitri: '''I always wondered what a magic show looked like to a magician.. '''Byrn: '''I’m sorry? '''Dimitri: '''Look closely at those darts of hers. ''Ed is clearly shaken by Jessica’s fighting tactic, but eventually swaps his club to his other hand, and tries to close in again. Jessica throws another dart, this one missing, and then dives clear. 'Ed: '''I bet you ain’t so good once I get closer.. '''Jessica: '''That, I’m afraid, is wrong. Let me show you my real power. ''She closes her eyes and lowers her head very slightly. Ed frowns, but holds his ground and waits. And then slowly, her hair starts to lift itself up, floating as though suspended in water. 'Ed: '''What… What is this?! '''Jessica: '''There are those who have called me a freak or a monster, and those who have called me gifted. Either way it doesn’t matter to me. But my body is my own, and it will obey me. All of it. ''Some of the strands of hair curl around each other, and arrange themselves into something like a floating hand. Then it suddenly lunges at Ed and he dives back. Jessica tosses a few more of her darts at him, and at least one hits. 'Byrn: '''I… read about something like this once… is that what you meant about magic tricks captain? '''Dimitri: '''No. I never saw this coming. That really is a strange ability. ''Ed is now retreating, clutching at his arm and waving his bat in a way that shows a complete lack of confidence. Jessica is calmly following him slowly, while the arm formed out of her hair aims several swipes at him. The rest of her hair floats almost like an unusual halo, and several strands are curled around more of the long gold throwing darts. 'Ed: '''What? How can she be... How do I even fight something like this?! ''As the arm reaches for him, he tries to hit it with his bat. Of course, being made of hair, it merely gives way around the bat, then grabs and whips it out of his hand, leaving him disarmed. For a few seconds, he stares at his empty hand, bewildered, and then charges head on at Jessica. Jessica, for her part, doesn’t even flinch, and sidesteps. The arm made of hair grabs at Ed’s ankle as he thunders past, and he trips, head over heels, and smashes through a fence before sliding to a stop. 'Anouncer: '“Stonewall” Eddie has left the ring, and is disqualified! This was quite a performance from Rachel! 'Dimitri: '''Brilliant! That was amazing! '''Byrn: '''I’ve worked it out, captain. The magic trick. '''Dimitri: '''Really? '''Byrn: '''Those darts weren’t actually darts were they? That long thin shape isn’t aerodynamic at long range, which was why she kept missing. They were too badly designed for combat to be weapons. '''Dimitri: '''Indeed not. So what’s the conclusion? ''Byrn frowns 'Byrn: '''There’s a conclusion? '''Dimitri: '''Of course. Spotting the bits that talk is only the start. You have to work out what language they speak as well. Then you get to hear the message. ''It takes Byrn several seconds to make sense of this, then he shakes his head. 'Byrn: '…. I give up. You’re just too good at that for me to keep up. 'Dimitri: '''What? Nah! Of course not. You just need to think it over! '''Byrn: '''Ok captain, I’ll think about it ''Byrn tilts his head slightly and turns back to the arena, just in time for the announcer to cut in. 'Anouncer: '''And now we choose our second finalist! For our last semi-final match! Rachel Cain versus the duelist Bergmont! ''Dimitri and Byrn’s good mood fails almost immediately. Perfectly simultaneously, they glance at each other, back at the arena, and then grimace. Jessica carefully retrieves all of her thrown darts, and holds several of them ready. She forms a second arm out of her hair, and this one grabs and raises Ed’s dropped bat, presumably as a back-up weapon. Bergmont’s approach is by comparison careless and leisurely, and he doesn’t even bother to draw his sword until the announcer calls the start of the fight. 'Bergmont: '''I hope you are not expecting me to restrain myself, girl. '''Jessica: '''I hope you are not expecting that to make a difference. ''She suddenly moves, and about six needle-like darts hurtle towards Bergmont at the same time. He sidesteps neatly, and deflects the few that nearly hit him regardless with his sword held in both hands. '' '''Bergmont: '''I am far swifter than you, foolish girl! '''Jessica: '''ack! ''His next stroke cuts clean through the hair arm that was holding Ed’s club, and he follows up with a quick step that brings him right next to Jessica in an instant. She reacts quickly, stepping backwards and trying to grab at him with her other hair limb, but this too is sliced apart. In the audience, Dimitri flicks his right hand wrist, and his hand flips downwards on a concealed hinge to expose his gun. 'Marley: '''Woah, what are you doing bro? '''Dimitri: '''This has gone far enough. If he claims to have any honour at all, I am not going to let him hit a girl. '''Marley: '''But bro, you can’t just mess with a battle while she’s still fighting in it! That’s cheating! ''Dimitri grits his teeth, but retracts the gun again. 'Dimitri: '''Ok then. ''Jessica hurls even more needles at Bergmont, and once again all are deflected. Bergmont abruptly lunges in close, and catches her roughly on the jaw with a heavy blow using the hilt of his sword, knocking her sprawling. She tries to form another limb out of her hair, But Bergmont cuts through it before it forms fully. Jessica is clearly having trouble concentrating, and clutches at her jaw. 'Jessica: '''Fine. I- ''She is cut off as Bergmont kicks her, knocking her sprawling yet again. He raises his sword as he approaches. 'Bergmont: '''I told you a woman should not fight. This time I will make sure you remember. ''Dimitri stands up and aims his gun, completely ignoring Marley’s attempts to stop him. '''Dimitri: '''I’ve changed my mind. Enough already. 'Marley: '''Wait a minute- ''There is a loud bang, and Bergmont is knocked off his feet as something explodes nearby. Dimitri frowns, and glances at his gun arm, shakes it, and peers into the open barrel, confirming he definitely hadn’t fired by accident. Then he looks to his left, to see Byrn also standing up. 'Byrn: '''Ok Bergmont, that’s far enough. ''Marley whips around to stare at the marksman, who calmly lowers his gauntlet again and sits down. 'Marley: '''Whaaat?! I thought you were trying to keep us out of trouble! '''Byrn: '''We’re already in trouble! '''Marley: '''Really? '''Byrn: '''Enough to justify that anyway. '''Bergmont: '''What is this?! How dare you?! ''Dimitri climbs down from his seat and steps into the arena. 'Dimitri: '''It’s time for the final round, Battenberg! I’m going to send you flying! '''Bergmont: '''Was that a challenge? '''Dimitri: '''Of course! '''Anouncer: '''Well, it seems the contestants have made a decision for us! Bergmont is our second finalist! And so we now proceed immediately to the final match! ''Jessica, who is back on her feet, turns to leave the ring, but as she passes Dimitri she pauses and whispers some advice. 'Jessica: '''From what I’ve seen, he’s nigh unstoppable at close range, he hits just too hard and fast. But he seemed to have trouble blocking, so if you can hit him directly from range you’ll have the best chance. Good luck. '''Dimitri: '''Thanks. ''Jessica moves on, leaving him and Bergmont facing each other across the dusty arena. 'Anouncer: '''And here are our final contestants! Bergmont the duelist is the odds on favourite of the tournament, and up until now has obliterated every opponent in a single stroke! We have only seen Dimitri Marcellus fight once before, in the qualifier against “Catapult” Nelson, but that was an impressive clean win, and his teammates have both shown exceptional skill. If he follows that trend then this may well be the closest fight of the entire tournament. So, without further ado, the moment you’ve all been waiting for... Let the final battle….. Begin!! ''And with that, both Dimitri and Bergmont charge towards each other, the latter raising his sword ready for a slash, the former holding both his arms in a way that could only be a stance, right hand in front of him. Jessica frowns and glances at the two other pirates. 'Jessica: '''I warned him about Bergmont at close range already. What’s he doing? '''Byrn: '''Being surprising. ''As the gap closes, Dimitri slows down, and Bergmont tries to slash him at close range. However, the sword literally glances off Dimitri’s left arm with a muffled clank, and before he even has time to express shock Dimitri’s right arm pushes forwards and catches Bergmont in the face with a hard punch, knocking the swordsman flying. '''Bergmont: '''Gah!?! '''Anouncer: '''And he’s down! Amazing! Bergmont, the untouchable, unstoppable, unrelenting duelist flying away as Dimitri goes on the offensive! There has been NOTHING like that before! There is a dull thud as Bergmont crashes to the floor and skids to a halt, before retrieving his hat, which had fallen off from the hit. He climbs to his feet accompanied by a stunned silence in the audience. 'Bergmont: '''My slash shouldn’t have been blocked that easily. '''Dimitri: '''Not by an ordinary arm. But this is the arm of a mecha! ''True to his words, the obvious slash mark on his arm reveals its internal armour. Bergmont stares curiously for a few seconds. 'Bergmont: '''Armour hidden inside a body. I must confess I would never have thought such a thing possible. Stands to reason a pirate would use such a dark tactic. But no matter! It will not save you! ''He draws a second sword and assumes a different fighting stance with both blades ready to strike. 'Bergmont: '''You are not even close to my level. No armour will help if I find your weak point. ''And with that Bergmont unleashes a flurry of vicious strikes, and begins to drive Dimitri back, hitting over and over again. The pirate simply holds a wide open stance with his arms relaxed, not making any attempt to block. For a while, he literally slides backwards, before Bergmont finally tires and slows. Most of the strikes have been deflected the same way as his first slash, but a few have drawn blood. 'Bergmont: '''Don’t pretend that didn’t hurt you, pirate. You are no match for me at close range. '''Dimitri: '''It won’t matter. As I said before, I cannot forgive your opinion on pirates. I will defeat you! How well can you handle long range? ''He flicks open his arm cannon again and takes aim, before opening fire with something akin to a small bazooka. Bergmont is forced to jump back quickly to avoid being hit dead on. '''Bergmont: '''A concealed weapon as well?! Do you really expect drawing a gun in a swordfight will make any difference?! 'Dimitri: '''I don’t recall this ever being called a swordfight, Battenberg! ''Dimitri takes aim again, and fires repeatedly. Bergmont carries out several particularly acrobatic flips to avoid the barrage, but is nevertheless forced to keep his distance to avoid being caught by a direct hit. Dimitri presses his advantage with another well aimed barrage, driving Bergmont back still further. This time the duellist is clipped by the edge of the explosion, and knocked sprawling. By the time he recovers Dimitri is already aiming and firing one last time. 'Dimitri: '''This went quickly. ''There is a dull click and a hollow sounding noise, followed by a second’s silence, in which Bergmont realises he hasn’t been hit, and Dimitri realises his gun hasn’t fired. After a pause, Dimitri thumps his arm, and gives it a shake, to no effect. 'Dimitri: '''Ammo. Darn it. I knew the hard to replace ones would run out first.. ''Bergmont, seeing his opening, scrambles to his feet and charges towards Dimitri. '''Bergmont: '''Do you realise how helpless you are yet?! You pirates are nothing more than pests to me! '''Dimitri: '''Darn, what can I use what can I.. wait.. whatdidshesayagain- Ah! ''Dimitri closes up his gun again, and seems to concentrate hard for a second. Then, just as Bergmont arrives and lunges into an attack, Dimitri swings his gun arm forward again, flicks it open, and fires at point blank range. Bergmont shouts something, but it is not heard over the explosion that blows him back. For the third time in less than ten minutes, Bergmont tumbles across the arena, out of control, and sprawls into a heap.'' ' '''Dimitri: '''And thank you Jessica! That worked so well! Ammuniton problem.. Solved forever! '''Marley: '''What? Something you did? ''Jessica smiles as she realises. Jessica: '''Of course... The air in the gun barrel. He turned it into explosives.. Dimitri is practically dancing with excitement at his newly discovered ability, but trails off quickly as Bergmont rises back to his feet. He raises both his swords ready, and reverses his grip on one of them. 'Dimitri: '''You’re still coming? '''Bergmont: '''Of course. Did you actually think I was beaten? You’ve barely even touched me! I am only just starting. ''Dimitri raises his gun again. And Bergmont ''leaps. ''Dimitri barely has time to react before the duelist lands right in front of him and knocks him staggering with a vicious slash. As Dimitri recovers, Bergmont whirls and kicks, before spinning his saber in another circle and trying to stab Dimitri with it, pushing him back even more, and nearly knocking him over. Dimitri recovers just in time to get another attack hit him dead on. 'Bergmont: '''I told you. You are not even close to my level! Barely enough to deserve any real effort, but since you annoy me, I will show you a serious technique. ''And with that, in the middle of his attack, Bergmont suddenly draws his third sword with his left hand, and flips both blades into the air. Still keeping up his spinning momentum, he turns a no-handed cartwheel, and plants his left hand on the ground. His feet hook onto the hilts of the thrown swords, and carry them around, along with his right handed sabre, in an overly elaborate but horribly efficient spinning triple cut. Dimitri is unable to block, and the whirling attack catches him in the chest with an inconceivable amount of momentum. There is a sound like a saw blade being drawn across sheet steel at speed, and Dimitri is hurled backwards, landing flat on his back, just within the arena edge. 'Jessica: '''What the heck was that?! '''Byrn: '''Unbelievable! '''Marley: '''Wha…what… what th… '''Bergmont: '''Now do you understand? I am far superior to you! '''Dimitri: '''no...t '''Bergmont: '''What? You’re still conscious? ''Dimitri twitches, and then sits up slowly 'Bergmont: '''What? ''Then he matches Bergmont’s glare with his own, and climbs back to his feet yet again, not showing any sign of injury. 'Dimitri: '''Not. So. Fast. '''Bergmont: '''H-How can you even stand?! You should have been sliced in half! '''Dimitri: '''Just because you can find a few week points in armour plating doesn’t mean it’s not there. I admit that hurt, but it’s not enough to stop me. And you won’t get a second chance with that technique. I’m ending this fight now. ''He shrugs off his jacket, which is almost in two pieces. His right arm shifts due to his devil fruit, taking on an armoured form, with a large wedge shaped gauntlet covering his hand. He draws it back, and something like a rocket at his elbow rumbles to life with a cough and then a low roar. He begins to charge. '''Bergmont: '''You… should not be able to fight. No matter! I’ll finish you off with all my strength! ' ''Bergmont lifts all his swords, and leaps into the air, higher than before, and flips over several times. '' '''Bergmont: '''Duelist’s judgement.. ''Ultimately, he tumbles back into a fall with one sword hooked onto each foot, and the third held in both his hands, all parallel, like a gigantic claw, hurtling downwards. Dimitri skips and a small explosion ignites beneath his feet, blasting him into the air towards Bergmont’s oncoming strike. Dimitri clenches armoured his armoured fist, and draws back. Bergmont: 'Guilt: Execution! '''Dimitri: '''Annihilation… Juggernaut Impact! ''The roaring jet fires and propels Dimitri’s arm forwards with tremendous force, smashing into Bergmont’s swords, and through them, and then onwards still, hitting him in the chest, and instantly slamming his diving attack into reverse. The shards of the shattered blades and the clouds of exhaust from Dimitri’s attack scatter around them as they rise. Then with a sharp click the gauntlet flips over, and the force of the jet is launched forwards instead, catching the already faltering Bergmont, and blasting him even further away. Dimitri tumbles back, rolling in midair to avoid the recoil, and lands on his feet. '' ''Three seconds later Bergmont, tumbling in a low arc, and still smouldering, smashes through the wooden framework of one of the towers, and hits the ground with a muffled, explosive crash, out of view. There is a short silence, but there is no doubt that the duellist was defeated. Slowly, but surely, the applauses starts, and then builds, until the entire arena shakes with the cheers. Dimitri takes several bows and waves, smiling giddily at the victory. 'Anouncer: '''And it’s over! Dimitri Marcellus claims victory in a truly amazing fashion! ''The cheers slowly die away as a person approaches from the far side of the arena. 'Anouncer: '''And now here's the tournament holder, Thorstein Weiss, to present the prize. ''As the person approaches Dimitri, his appearance resolves itself. He is wearing a thick, but plain cloak that conceals most of his appearance, save for his hair, which is completely white, in startling contrast to his fairly youthful face. His expression is blank and neutral, and he talks quite slowly and quietly. 'Weiss: '''Congratulations. I was rather hoping something like this would happen. '''Dimitri: '''Thanks. ''They shake hands, and then Weiss holds out an incredibly unusual apple. It is purple, and has unusual swirling patterns of turquoise and blue all over it, intersecting at odd jagged corners. '''Dimitri: '''A devil fruit? '' ''Weiss: It’s yours. You and your crew earned it. It is the prize, after all. Dimitri reaches out and takes it slowly, almost hesitantly. He frowns at it curiously for a second. 'Dimitri: '''What fruit is it? '''Weiss: '''I don’t know. It’s not been seen before, to the best of my knowledge. So I’ve no idea what it might do if anyone ate it. Anyway, since I’d already eaten one it’s only good to me for the money, and I thought this tournament was more rewarding. I’m glad I was proved right. ''Dimitri’s smile returns at this comment and he laughs 'Dimitri: '''Hahahaha! Your welcome. It was kinda fun for me as well. ''Weiss suddenly smiles widely. The cheerful expression makes a startling contrast to his previously sombre appearance, but somehow seems to fit him much better. 'Weiss: '''Heyeheheheheheye. No problem! Hope we get to fight sometime! '''Dimitri: '''Yeah, me too! Maybe further up the grand line. '''Weiss: '''It’s a deal! Until then! ''Still smiling, they both turn and walk away in opposite directions, Weiss back to the stand full of bounty hunters, and Dimitri to his crew. George, Byrn, and even Jessica greet him outside the emptying arena with warm smiles. 'Marley: '''Awesome bro! Just awesome! '''Jessica: '''That was amazing… '''Dimitri: '''Not as amazing as how you handled Ed. That was genius. '''Jessica: '''Really? '''Dimitri: '''Anyone could win a fight with a blast cannon, but it takes some skill to win a fight with knitting needles and a bottle of alcohol. '''Marely: '''What?! ''Jessica stares, and so does Byrn. After a few seconds silence, Byrn starts to laugh, and Jessica herself can’t stop a giggle 'Byrn: '''Alcohol soaked needles... No wonder he said it stung! '''Jessica: '''I always wanted to be a tailor. And not even my brother could beat me at poker. I figured I could bluff my way out, especially with my hair as well. Should have realised you’d see through it. Anyway, thank you for beating up that creep. ''Jessica smiles at them again, more cheerfully than before. Dimitri simply shrugs, as if to say "No problem!". After a short silence, Byrn, concious of the large numbers of bounty hunters in the area, turns to Dimitri. 'Byrn: '''The log has set itself captain. We should probably leave before anybody tries to take our heads. '''Dimitri: '''Sure. Let’s go. Coming Jessica? '''Jessica: '''What?! '''Dimitri: '''Thought I’d ask again. I mean you didn’t hate us earlier, even though we we're pirates.. ''The girl smiles, almost sadly. 'Jessica: '''I might have, now I think about it. I actually might have. I could actually have travelled with you guys, even if the marines came after us. But I can’t. I have a different path to follow. '''Byrn: '''Meeting Edward. '''Jessica: '''Yes. I’ll wait here for him as long as I can, and go on from there. I know he’ll come eventually. '''Dimitri: '''Ok then! Here! ''He tosses the purple apple to Jessica, who catches it without thinking. Then, as soon as she realises, she jumps and nearly drops it in shock. 'Jessica: '''Eh?! But this.. '''Dimitri: '''A few hundred million Beri is always useful when you’re travelling, especially if you’re running away. Or you could eat it, although apparently there’s no telling what it would do then. Either way it’ll be more useful to you than to us. '''Byrn: '''We really are being unconventional for pirates, aren’t we? '''Marley: '''Yeah bro. '''Jessica: '''But.. What about.. '''Dimitri: '''Your idea about my Devil Fruit worked. We don’t need the money when we have a trick like that, and Byrn prefers to swim. So we don’t have much use for it anyway. ''Jessica just stares. 'Jessica: '…. Thanks. 'Dimitri: '''No problem. Well, I guess we’d better be off. '''Jessica: '''Wait. Let me promise you. One day, I will pay you back for everything you’ve done, pirate or not. I won’t forget this. Let’s meet again someday! ''Byrn smiles, and Dimitri and Marley, who were already smiling, grin even wider. 'Dimitri: '''I’ll look forward to it! '''Marley: '''Alright! '''Byrn: '''I’d like that. Meeting again would be nice. '''Dimitri: '''Like that Weiss guy, only without the fight. '''Marley: '''Yeah! Let’s do- Eh?! '''Byrn: '''Weiss? The tournament holder? '''Marley: '''The guy who flipped up a whole building? '''Dimitri: '''Sure, he said he’d like to fight us some time. ''There is a moment of stunned silence in which Byrn pulls up his bandana, and Marley freezes and sputters 'Marley: '''Bu..bu but.. ''Byrn puts his shades on. 'Byrn: '''Back to the ship. Now. '''Marley: '''Let’s get out of here! ''Both grab hold of Dimitri, who is still smiling happily to himself, and rush off, dragging him backwards behind them. Seemingly oblivious to this, he waves at Jessica. 'Dimitri: '''See you again! Bye! ''Jessica waves back until they’re out of sight, and then stares a while longer, bemused. Then she starts to laugh, quietly at first, then almost uncontrollably. 'Jessica: '''Those guys... are so fun.. ''She peers at the Devil fruit curiously for a long while, and slowly raises it to her mouth, but then thinks the better of it and slips it into her bag. 'Jessica: '''No. It's too risky to tempt the unknown. Especially with no taking it back. ''She sits down at a bench outside a bar, pulls out the newspaper she had bought that morning, and starts to read. Meanwhile, on the other side of the colloseum, which is now in the process of deconstruction, Weiss walks away, still smiling to himself. '??: '''Hey. ''Weiss pauses. A blue haired man, carrying no fewer than five katana, walks up next to him 'Weiss: '''Ice. I thought you’d left '''Ice: '''What? Before that big fight? What would be the point? '''Weiss: '''You said you were losing interest. '''Ice: '''That was back when Bergmont or whoever was cutting down all the competitors. It was rather more interesting after Nelson got catapulted. '''Weiss: '''As in, when the Obsidian pirates arrived? Indeed, they’re exactly the sort I held this competition to attract. I might well have found a worth opponent at last, given time. '''Ice: '''So that’s why you did it. I was wondering. '''Weiss: '''Indeed. As I suspected, the temptation of winning a devil fruit drew out some powerful rookie pirates, and let me observe their fighting skills without confronting them directly. '''Ice: '''Which is exactly why I came here as well. That's kinda clever. '''Weis: '''thanks. ''There is a muffled shout. They both turn round, then step to the side. Somebody rushes right past them franticly, not showing any sign of slowing down, and disappears down a side street. Ice and Weiss glanced at each other. 'Ice: '''Wasn’t that the girl from the semi finals? ''Meanwhile, at the port, Dimitri, Byrn, and George board their ship, and start to float away from the shore. Dimitri strolls aft to start up the engine, leaving Byrn and Marley on deck 'Byrn: '''Well, that was quite an outing. '''Marley: '''Yeah. And you gotta admit, it was pretty fun. '''Byrn: '''yes, I suppose it was. Certainly it was worth fighting Kelp. Though I’m worried somewhat by that Jessica girl. '''Marley: '''huh? Why? '''Byrn: '''It strikes me as odd that the person she was waiting for hasn’t arrived yet. It could be nothing, but it just feels off. '''Marley: '''Yeah. I guess it is pretty odd. But it’ll work out! I know it will. '''Byrn: '''Ok. ''Dimitri comes back, and there is a distant rumble as the ship starts to pick up speed 'Dimitri: '''So, where too next? '''Byrn: '''No idea. We still don’t have any maps. '''Marley: '''This’ll be fun then! '''Dimitri: '''Indeed! I can't wait to see what suprises the next island may have '''Byrn: '''That's quite an optimistic way of looking at it. Are you quite sure that slash you took isn’t going to be trouble? ''Dimitri glances down at the horizontal gash, visible through the tattered remains of his shredded coat and shirt. 'Dimitri: '''Yeah, it’ll be fine. He barely drew- what was that George? '''Marley: '''Huh? I never said nothing. '''Dimitri: '''Really? '''Byrn: '''It sounded like a shout. ''They all turn back to the shoreline. Jessica is sprinting down the jetty towards them at an incredible pace, yelling something. '''Marley: '''It’s her! '''Byrn: I'm stopping the ship. He rushes off to cut the engine. Jessica doesn’t even slow down as she reaches the end of the jetty, and instead jumps off the end of it. Mid-flight, her hair comes to life, hooks around the balustrade of the Second Wind, and pulls, giving her the extra boost she needed to succeed. She crashes into Dimitri, and knocks them both to the ground. Dimitiri: 'Jessica? ''She jumps up again, still rather frantic, but slightly calmer, as Byrn returns. 'Jessica: '''Sorry to rush in, but I have to ask a favour. '''Byrn: '''Hmm? '''Jessica: '''It’s my brother. He’s been kidnapped! '''Marley: '''What?! '''Dimitri: '''What? Edward? '''Jessica: '''No! ah- Yes! I mean.. That’s not his real name! ah.. here, it’s right here. ''She hands a newspaper page to Dimitri, and he reads. '''Vanishing Baron Kidnapped Approximately one year after the mysterious disappearance of Hector Diabolos Capricorn, heir to the prestigious Diabolos cartography empire of Goa, he has been found again... in the clutches of a pirate. “Dark Angel” John Jango de Triezieme, who is already wanted for multiple accounts of large scale theft, murder, and extreme property damage, claimed responsibility for kidnapping the would-be Baron yesterday, after the two were sighted together. A statement delivered to the marines via one of de Triezieme’s allies assured them that he does not intend to harm his victim, but strongly advised the marines not to attempt a rescue. Further demands have yet to follow. Jessica: 'You see? '''Dimitri: '''Diabolos Capricorn! Of course! No wonder you know how to navigate… So you and your brother were running away from home! It all makes sense now! '''Jessica: '''He was a year older than me, but neither of us wanted to take over the family business. Dad wasn’t listening to us though, so in the end Hector decided he was getting out on his own, and I persuaded him to take me as well. He snuck off right before his eighteenth birthday, which was when he was going to inherit his title. The plan was he’d spend the year setting himself up under the name Edward Cain, and then I’d also run and meet him at Whisky Peak. But…. '''Dimitri: '''But this pirate intervened. '''Jessica: '''Yes. I have to try and help him. But that particular pirate, de Triezieme.. he’s elusive. The marines have apparently been looking for him for three years and never caught up. '''Byrn: '''I see. So you’re hoping that another pirate might have more luck. '''Jessica: '''Please let me join your crew. If I become a pirate, I might be able to find another way to save him. ''There is a moments pause. Byrn and Marley share a glance and an amused smile. Dimitri speaks first 'Dimitri: '''Ok. I promise you, we will find your brother one way or another, and we will get him to safety. '''Jessica: '''That’s… that’s more than I could ask. I don’t want to drag you into a fight with such a dangerous person. ''Dimitri smiles cheerfully 'Dimitri: '''We’re friends aren’t we? It doesn’t matter how dangerous that guy is. We’ll find a way! '''Jessica: '''Thank you. And in return, I can navigate for you. I have a map of the grand line, and I know how to read weather patterns. ''Byrn chuckles at this 'Byrn: '''Well that is a fair deal. I was having no end of trouble with that. '''Marley: '''Well, it’s high noon! Good time to set sail, right? '''Dimitri: '''Aye! Let’s go! To the unknown! '''Byrn: '''I’ll get the helm. ''Everyone rushes away. Jessica smiles again, and reaches into her bag for the map. Instead she finds something cold and hard that she took a few seconds to identify. 'Jessica: '''Oh. ''She pulled out the devil fruit, and stared at it again for a long time, thinking. 'Jessica: '''Known or unknown.. And no way back… ''Strangely, she notices that although it was cold before, it now actually feels warmer than her hand. She shudders inwardly, somewhat unerved, and goes to put the fruit away again, before she makes a realisation. 'Jessica: '''A gamble with no way back. But then I made that choice when I first left Goa didn't I? ''After a moment’s hesitation, she raises the fruit, and takes a small bite. After a few seconds, she smiles again and takes another bite. '''Jessica: '''Onward to the unknown it is! '''THE END 'Next voyage ' Category:Stories Category:Obsidian Pirates Category:13th Madman Category:Obsidian Voyage